starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Sompeetalay
Opgeruimd *Ziezo ! :) --Sompeetalay jun 5, 2011 10:18 (UTC) Vraag Wat moet je doe als je een infobox maakt en er staat: Er is een kringloop in sjablomen geconstateerd. Anubis 1996 jun 26, 2011 19:08 (UTC) *Dan is het een teken dat er vanalles niet klopt, vermoed ik. Ik ken niets van infoboxen, dat moet je aan Wild Whiphid vragen. Hij is de technocraat van dienst :) Trouwens, gelieve sowieso het aanmaken van infoboxen te overleggen. --Sompeetalay jun 26, 2011 21:02 (UTC) *Ik snap jullie bezorgtheid van de site best, maar ga niet zomaar zeggen dat het niet zo is. Ik had zelf op een site gezien dat mijn theorie klopte inplaats van WW. Maar goed. ** Snap je dan niet wat het verschil is tussen een officiële informatie en geleuter dat iedereen zomaar op zijn site kan plaatsen? Onderteken aub uw posts als je iets op overlegpagina's typt. Dat doe je door het tweede icoontje van rechts in te drukken bovenaan bij de editor. --Sompeetalay okt 4, 2011 07:23 (UTC) Star Wars Galaxies Hello Sompeetalay, I know that you view Star Wars Galaxies as pretty much non-canon, and I would have to share your views. How can so many Jedi be both active and not in hiding from the Empire? However, notably there are a few film characters who also appear in Galaxies: M'Kae, Palejo Reshad and Tarl. Wookieepedia also has the Galaxies info for them. Do you consider that info even worth adding, or no, based on your views with Galaxies? For other characters such as Grondorn Muse and Gavin Sykes, you have written the Galaxies info in their articles. Hanzo Hasashi sep 21, 2011 00:42 (UTC) *I think Galaxies can be used as a factual source, but not at all as a narrative one. The story is extremely non-canon in my opinion (Infinities), but the fact that a character lives in that area doesn't hurt continuity. Same goes for creatures living on planets. If there aren't many sources available and the Galaxies content doesn't infringe upon canon (Jedi stuff), then I tend to use it. --Sompeetalay sep 21, 2011 07:16 (UTC) Over het volgen van pagina's Hallo, Bedankt voor je feedback op mijn profiel ;) Heb ik het goed begrepen, of kan ik uit je formulatie aflezen dat je juist het "niet volgen van pagina's" bedoelt? In dat geval staat er een typfoutje in haha..Bedoel je er verder mee te zeggen dat iedere keer wanneer een persoon een pagina bewerkt die ik ook heb bewerkt en ik dus automatisch volg, ik daar zogeheten "notifications" van in mijn email-box binnenkrijg? In dat geval, bedankt voor de tip! ;) Ik heb al uitgevonden hoe ik de optie daarvoor individueel uit kan schakelen, dus bedankt als je dat bedoelt! ;) Groeten, Martijn *Hallo Martijn. Wel, ik wil je idd even 'waarschuwen' voor een overvloed aan notificaties. Als je dat per se wil, ga ik je niet tegenhouden, he :) Je kan trouwens je posts ondertekenen. Dat doe je door in het menu van editor op het tweede vakje van rechts bovenaan te klikken. --Sompeetalay okt 6, 2011 09:57 (UTC) Timira City Zeg sompeetalay, ik merk dat als ik een nieuw pagina maak, die een heleboel nieuwe nuttige info kan bijdragen aan deze wiki, jij hem later gewoon (weer) verwijdert! Waarom? iedereen mag hier toch aan bijdragen? ik snap echt niet waarom je dat doet. Ik ben de maker van de pagina "Timira City". gebruiker 145.102.41.131 *Exact. Lees aub eerst eens wat ik heb gepost op uw gebruikersprofiel. Iedereen mag hier zeker bijdragen, maar wel volgens de Regels die door de administrators zijn opgesteld. --Sompeetalay dec 1, 2011 13:19 (UTC) Cato Neimoidia Hallo, Ik heb het momenteel best druk met mijn studie en stage, dus vandaar dat ik niet altijd de tijd heb om hier op de Starwars Wiki aanwezig te zijn. Er viel mij wat op, op de pagina die gaat over de planeet "Cato Neimoidia". Sinds het spel "Starwars: The Force Unleashed II" uit is en er een speelbaar level incl. een korte verhaallijn bestaat over Cato Neimoidia, verzoek ik bij deze indien jij of een andere persoon(en), de tijd zou(den) kunnen hebben om de pagina van Cato Neimoidia eens bij te werken zoals bijv. wat inhoud toe te voegen over The Force Unleashed II. Dat kunnen dat volgende punten zijn: - Basisblok; (met de hoofdfoto('s) van de pagina, info gerelateerd naar het onderwerp, specs., ect..) (Voornamelijk info betreft over The Galactic Empire, kolonisatie, affiliaties, etc..) - Geschiedenis; (O.a. de overname van The Galactic Empire, De Governour of Moff die in die in die tijd over Neimoidia heerste, zijn val/dood, Starkiller in Clone-form, the stadiongevecht met The Gorog, etc..) - Screenshots; (Van The Force Unleashed II en overig materiaal gerelateerd aan de opmaak van de pagina.) - De verschijning; (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II) Link naar pagina: http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cato_Neimoidia En zo doende. Misschien dat er meer pagina's zijn gerelateerd aan Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II die nog nader bijgewerkt moeten worden. - Martijn Fabrie dec 2, 2011 10:39 (UTC) * Bedankt voor de tip. Als je mij hiervoor betaalt, dan doe ik het meteen. Betaal je me niet, dan zal het moeten wachten totdat ik er zin in heb, helaas :p Maar het kan idd best een update gebruiken. --Sompeetalay dec 2, 2011 11:08 (UTC) * Prima, neem de tijd/zin die je ervoor nodig hebt om het eventueel een keer op te pakken. De basis van deze hele Wiki-site is het "zin hebben" om het toe te voegen, bewerken of het verwijderen van zaken. Dat is mede omdat het inderdaad "vrijwillig" gebeurd, anders zou deze Wiki allang compleet zijn, maar is de lol om het te doen er wel van af.. :P Martijn Fabrie dec 2, 2011 11:31 (UTC) * Oh, soms voeg ik ook dingen toe als ik er niet echt zin in heb, maar gewoon omdat ik wil dat Yodapedia up to date blijft :) --Sompeetalay dec 2, 2011 13:25 (UTC) Timira Ik was bezig met het aanmaken van pagina Imperial Sith Acolyte, en toen is die weer verwijdert, hoewel ik ingelogd was tijdens het maken. Misschien omdat hij niet voldoende info (bijv bron en infobox) had, maar ik had daar gewoon geen tijd voor in 20 min! maker van Timira City pagina. * Onvolledige artikels worden verwijderd tenzij het gaat om enorm lange artikels. --Sompeetalay dec 5, 2011 15:26 (UTC) Zeg Sompeetalay, iedere nieuwe gebruiker krijgt dan wel uitleg, maar ik kan nog steeds niet vinden hoe je de bronnen erbij zet, of hoe je de goede sjabloon kunt vinden. maker van Timira City (en Imperial Sith Acolyte) * Alle bruikbare sjablonen staan bij de Regels vermeld of onder 'infobox' of 'sjablonen'. Bronnen vermelden is niets moeilijk aan. Ge kijkt gewoon naar het boek, de comic, het game of het magazine dat ge gebruikt om het artikel te maken. Kijk eens wat we hebben gedaan bij andere artikels. --Sompeetalay dec 6, 2011 13:51 (UTC) In de regels staat anders niet hoe je een bronnenlijst maakt. - Timiracity maker *Een Bronnenlijst kunnen we ook niet leren te maken, he! Die moet jijzelf maken aan de hand van de boeken, magazines, comics en games die je gebruikt om het artikel aan te maken. Als ik artikels maak, zet ik er de boeken (of andere bronnen) in die ik heb gebruikt om dat artikel te schrijven. Bronnen waarin nauwelijks info staat over een item, vermeld ik niet. Op WP staan er soms een hele hoop bronnen, maar als ze er 50 vermelden, zijn er daar misschien 5 echte bronnen van. --Sompeetalay dec 7, 2011 11:13 (UTC) weddenschap hallo Ik en mijn vriend doen een weddenschap over of Yoda een of meerdere leerlingen had. ik kies voor meer maar hij zegt maar 1 en dat is Luke Skywalker. Wie heeft er nou gelijk?Of moet ik kijken in de pagina van Yoda. (PS: ik gebruikt het niet meer als kladblok ;) ) en waar is de uitleg over bewerkingen? En misschien kun je op Yodapedia een chat venster maken. Groeten general grievous 220 Groeten van een van de grootste star wars fans. :) < Er bestaat een figuurtje van Grievous toen hij nog een Kaleesh was. Bij dat artikel kan je dat trouwens ook zien. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2012 13:40 (UTC) Revan Ik zou echt zweren dat ik de tekst in het artikel van Revan eerder heb gezien, heb jij enig idee van waar? Anubis 1996 jan 28, 2012 10:32 (UTC) * Copy+Paste van de Nederlandse SWTOR Wikia. Is inmiddels gewaarschuwd en bewerkingen zijn ongedaan gemaakt. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 28, 2012 10:35 (UTC) ** Ja, dat is het resultaat van een geknoei door tal van personen aan het artikel. --Sompeetalay jan 28, 2012 10:36 (UTC)